


Kevin

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: Date night goes wrong.
Relationships: Kevin and Brittany; Mackenzie and Jodie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kevin

“Why so glum chum?”

“It’s not right.”

“It’ll blow over-”

Kevin glared at the well meaning older man. His father stood and awkwardly looked down at his son. It was taking too long for the boy to get back into football. He hadn’t even worn his uniform.

“Son, you need to get back into the game. Your team is counting on you.”

He left then. Kevin stood and stretched.

_This is bullshit!_

He grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. Kevin walked through the halls of Lawndale High completely ignoring those around him…… until he reached the lockers that were first choice for the football players. He stood looking at them long after the bell had rung. How many times had they played around and crashed into those lockers? He almost smiled….it didn’t seem so far away.

“Mr. Thompson you should be in class.” Ms. Li's voice interrupted his musings. He frowned looking at her.

_Still no uniform……_

“I’ll write you a pass.” She offered. He looked so damn lost; she felt sorry for him.

He turned and walked away towards his class. She watched him disappear down the hall.

_He needs some time……he’ll bounce back……_

The locker room was empty. He wandered through absently touching things……remembering things……

“Kevin, what are you doing in here?”

Mackenzie’s voice made his head snap up.

“You know why. It was wrong.”

“Shit happens man.”

Kevin looked at his friend.

“How can you say that?” Kevin shook his head vigorously. It shouldn’t- I should have done something.”

“What? You tried to tell them. What more could you do?”

“I don’t know………. Something”

“Hey, I know what will cheer you up. Go get Brittany, bet she could put a smile on your face and the teachers won’t say shit cause you need time or whatever.”

He looked at the smiling face of his friend.

_Damn………._

“Hey Jodie.” Daria approached the young lady that was changing books from the latter’s locker.

“Hey.” Jodie didn’t bother to look at Daria or Jane that stood behind her.

“I wanted to say if you need to talk or something……”

_What would be the point?_

“Jodie, it might help.” Jane spoke quietly.

“It wouldn’t.”

Jodie looked at them both standing there. They meant well. She believed that, but they simply didn’t understand……none of them could..

“You went through something awful-”

_Went, as though it were in the past._

“……stop.” Jodie’s voice was a strong whisper.

“She was just being nice.” Sandy, whom had been eavesdropping from her locker, piped up.

The trio looked at the intrusive person.

“We’re _ALL_ upset about- what happened but you’re young and smart.”

_She actually believes her own crap.!_

Jodie pulled herself to her full height and incorporated her game face from debate team. Sandy shrank back slightly.

“Life goes on right?” she didn’t wait for an answer. “Might as well move on.”

Everyone was gathering to see what was going on.

“Jodie, let’s go.” Daria advised, but Jodie ignored her.

“The difference is, I can NEVER move on!” Jodie looked at her classmates. “We were on a date.”

Kevin entered the hallway and his eyes met Jodie's. He moved towards her silently parting the crowd, until he stood before her. He had avoided her; at all costs, he had made sure to avoid her. He didn’t need to see the accusation that he was certain was in her eyes. He knew- EVERYONE knew……..

“I’m sorry Jodie.” It was all he could say and he knew it would never be enough.

_I can’t console you Kevin, but I don’t blame you- not directly……_

“I have to go.”

He held her by the elbow, but seeing that look made his hand fall away.

“It should have been me.”

“It could never be you.” Her words were a simple truth that all in attendance knew. “I miss him…… so much.”

The gentle fall of the last truth hit them all hard.

Date night……

“Come on Mac daddy- and the girls will love it.” Kevin had said to his best friend as they walked down the sidewalk to meet up with Brittany and Jodie.

“They see us play football every week.” Mac had replied good-naturedly. It was Saturday night, they were going to see their girls, and a good time would be had by all; now Kevin had the bright idea to do a fake play to impress the girls.

“Come on Mac daddy, Brittany likes it when she sees me play. It gets her in the mood.” Kevin spoke conspiratorially and winked.

“Okay,” he relented.

“Cool. Here they come.” Kevin got into position and as soon as Jodie and Brittany could see them he ran head first into Mac for a tackle. They both tumbled and traded on who was on top while the girls told them both to stop embarrassing them while trying to hide their smiles. Rough hands pulled Kevin up and then pinned Mackenzie to the ground.

“You okay?” The officer looked at Kevin.

“Uh- yeah. We were just playing around.”

“ You heard him. Let me go.” Mackenzie choked out from beneath the large officer’s knee.

The officer leaned in a bit more causing Mackenzie more pain.

“Shut up. I saw you attack this guy. You don’t have to be afraid,” he directed his words to Kevin. “We know how to take care of scum like him.”

“No, we're on a date with our girlfriends.” He gesture towards the girls that both looked terrified.

“I need run his name to see if there's any warrants, you know just in case.”

Kevin looked at the policeman and then at his friend.

“He’s in trouble man. He’s not moving.”

“I’ll need his name.”

“Mac, are you okay?” Brittany squeaked out.

Jodie’s eyes never left Mac's even as the life left from it and Brittany became hysterical. Everything swirled around her in a myriad of movement. The officer’s voice stood out to her the most.

_“African American male that appeared to be making a assault, is down and non responsive…. “_


End file.
